


His Pretty Madien

by StormyTehOverloaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just Add Kittens, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyTehOverloaf/pseuds/StormyTehOverloaf
Summary: Dean Loves reader more than he cares to admit, He makes a 'Mistake' and gets caught.





	His Pretty Madien

Dean wandered through the halls of the bunker, the air cold in some areas. There was a faint sound of music from down the hall. He was sure it wasn't Sam; Sam doesn't like GERMAN DEATH METAL. He sauntered towards the door, the outer side dawning a birch wood look apart from the rest of the dark doors. The music changed abruptly, now a soft tap of keys, classical, most likely Tchaikovsky. I tapped on the door—no reply. I pushed the door open, its hinges whining from the movement. Peering into the room, the washes of Sheet music and blues flooded his senses. His eyes drifting, trying to find the source of the music. He found a record player, the record spinning like a threat to dizzy him. He drew his eyes away from the player, the corner adorned with a guitar case—a sea-foam bass rested beside it. His gaze floated towards the bed, blue flannel blankets settled there. A grey little bundle rested there, the rise and fall of its chest, a proof of life. Next to it rested the small woman in question. Her hair rested against her neck and side of her face, head rested against the kitten.

Sam and him had found the woman hunting a nest of vamps, 16 of the bastards. They ran into each other, Sam finding her first curled up hiding in a shed. She had been injured badly and took her back to the bunker, fixed her up and let her rest in the room across from dean’s. They had decided to keep her around. Sam found her as an asset to them and found friendship in her. Dean on the other hand, she was of course a virtue to them but, he had fallen slowly over the course of taking care of her in the first few days, Learning her likes and dislikes. Her addiction to old rock and classical was intriguing to him. Her hatred for salad was a victory for him Sam and his, “You should eat healthier Dean-” was diminished as of her arrival. She slept peacefully holding the kitten, Tchaikovsky slowly drowning out into Love’s Joy by Fritz Kreisler. He had began to learn old classical music upon her arrival, finding himself listening to it more often in his free time. He was “Knees deep in Y/N” by Sam’s descriptions, but she would never know that.

He removed the needle from the record, It slows to a stop as I crawls onto the bed with her. He prayed she’d sleep through it but, to his fright she began to mumble and move in the bed. His chest to her back, he hoped she’d stay that way but she turned and snuggled into his chest. His body stiffened in nervous tension trying not to breathe and wake her. He soon relaxed wrapping her up in his arms, one hand on the small of her back—the other softly twirling her hair in his fingers. He drifted off into a world of peace where she held him in loving arms and cared the utmost about him. Hours when he woke, there was an empty spot in the bed where Y/N had been. He shot up scanning the room for your form. Upon not finding you there, he vacated the premises. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes wondering into the bunkers kitchen, the faint smell of apple pie wafting towards him. His knees got weak at the scent, if he could float towards it he would. He entered the kitchen fully to be greeted with a small frame ,wrapped in a way too big flannel, Sitting on the counter sipping on a beer while glancing in the oven to see the pie glaze over. Dean continued to admire her, she yet to acknowledge him. He pulled open the fridge retrieving a beer, cracking it open, he received the attention of the woman. She Tipped her head his way, “Oh— Hey Dean” Her voice echoed through the kitchen. Dean croaked, still tiredly, “Where’s Sam, it’s too quiet.” She replied helplessly with a shrug and mumbled, “I think he went out, saying he wouldn’t be back till morning.” Dean nodded in understanding, “So. I’m sorry for- well ya know.” He murmured softly, She pushed herself from her resting place on the counter. She Stalked over to Dean with a sad face on her gentle features, “Why are you apologizing Dean?” He rocked his head down to his feet flustered, unknowing how to answer. “You have done nothing wrong.” She caressed his face, brushing the pad of her thumb against the stubble on his cheek. The oven timer went off, Y/N turning from him at top speed it felt when she didn't move that fast. Her perfume and apple pie swatted at his nose. Y/N put the pie on top of the counter and spun back to Dean as she kissed his cheek. She cut him a piece of pie and put it on a plate and hand it to him. Glancing up at his face His hands came down to her cheeks as he places his lips against hers. Moving back He took the pie from her hands and Sat at the table waiting for her to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short. I just haven't posted in a LONG Time so I thought maybe this would be good enough to post so, here ya go!


End file.
